psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Miłość życia
Uwaga! To opowiadanko piszę sama. To tyle! Z góry dziękuje za nie edytowanie jego! ''' Prolog '''Był zimowy ciepły wieczór. Siedziałam z pieskami z Psiego Patrolu i mieliśmy opowiadać historię. Przemówiła Vivienne: -Opowiedz na swoją historię! Kiedy to mówiła merdała ogonami na boki. ' -Z miłą chęcią. - odpowiedziałam, choć zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że zaczynając wszystko od narodzin, będę musiała się zmierzyć z bolesną przeszłością. -To było tak... Rozdział 1 '''Właśnie na świat przyszłam ja, mała złoto- ciemno- biała Syberian Husky. Matka liznęła mnie czule po łebku. Od razu skierowałam się w stronę brzuszka. Pamiętam jej ciepły mleczny zapach, oraz dwa inne także kochane. Zasnęłam. Jednak czułam, że ktoś mnie tuli. Wtedy też rodzice nadali mi moje imię...Victoria. Nastał dzień kiedy po raz pierwszy otworzyłam oczy. Zakochali się w nich. Moja mama była przepiękna! A ojciec nosił szramę na pysku. W końcu ujrzałam mą starszą siostrę...Valixy. Kochała się ze mną bawić. Świetnie się rozumiałyśmy. Owinęła jej ogon wokół mnie. ' -Jestem pewna, że będziesz wspaniałym psem. - przemówiła, sama jeszcze była szczenięciem tyle, że dwa lata starszym ode mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się. Tego samego dnia wypowiedziałam trzy pierwsze słowa: mama, tata i siostra. Byłam pociechą w tym domu. Minął kolejny tydzień. Chciałam całym sercem poznawać świat. Już wtedy zaczął interesować mnie świat mody. Valixy nie była zbytnio do odkrywania świata przekonana. Jednak wyszła ze mną na dwór. Zobaczyłam motylka wybiłam się na swoich szczenięcych łapkach i przecięłam nimi powietrze. Motyl odleciał, a brązowo- biała Husky z jasno- brązowawymi skarpetkami zachichotała. Wtem zza rogu wyszedł biały piesek z heterochromią. Moje serce dziwnie zabiło. -Hej Valixy! To jest Twoja młodsza siostra?- zapytał nieznajomy Kundel. -Jest śliczna.- pochwalił. Uśmiechnęłam się. -Dzięki Kajtek. To jest Victoria.- przedstawiła wskazując na mnie. Z domu zawołał po coś Valixy właściciel rodziców. Zostałam z psem. -Chcesz pobawić się ze mną?- spytał. '''Zamrugałam zdziwiona, lecz się zgodziłam. Poszliśmy przed podwórko. Dotknęłam jego nosa i zaczął mnie gonić. I tak na przemian. Pokazał mi bym poszliśmy za wielki dąb. ' -Tak?- spytałam dysząc. -Zbyt wcześnie, ale zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?- spytał. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Pierwszy raz z uczuciem miłości oprócz rodziny się zetknęłam, ale powiedziałam tak. Liznął mnie. Byłam zachwycona. Niestety musiałam wracać. Po drodze do mieszkania opowiedziałam o tym wszystkim siostrze. Popatrzyła się na mnie ze śmiechem. -Będzie na to jeszcze czas, zobaczysz.- dodała i zaskrobała łapką w drzwi. '''Minął tydzień. W czwartek postanowiłam iść z siostrą i Kajtkiem do lasu. Niosłam koszyk na piknik. Nagle zza jeżyn wyskoczył mężczyzna w kominiarce. ' -UCIEKAJ!- krzyknęła Valixy. Chciałam jednak moje łapy, nie były jeszcze długie i mocne jak u rodziców. Poczułam jego rękę na mnie. Pobiegł w głąb lasu i wybiegł na jezdnię. Akurat przejeżdżał patrol policyjny. Porywacz stanął wmurowany. Funkcjonariusze zakuli go w kajdanki. Dzięki tasiemce jaką miałam z numerem i adresem, odwieźli. Ze łzami wyskoczyła moja siostra. Za nią rodzice i Kajtek! Cały wieczór bawiliśmy się na farmie. '''Niestety nadchodzący piątek nie był zbyt dobry dla mnie. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy dzień był pochmurny, i duszny. A w salonie siedzieli jacyś obcy ludzie. Wycofałam się tuląc uszy. Jednak właściciel mamy i taty pogłaskał mnie. -Nie bój się.- powiedział uspokajająco. Pokiwałam głową. -Bierzemy ją!- powiedzieli. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. -Jest jeszcze za mała.- tłumaczył, jednak oni zdawali się nie słuchać, albo specjalnie nie chcieli. Przygryzł wargę i pokiwał niechętnie głową. -Ech...no dobrze, skoro chcecie.- dodał i poczłapał posępnie by spakować mnie. Serce zdawało mi się rozedrzeć na kawałki! Nie chciałam opuszczać mojej mamy, taty i Valixy! Oraz Kajtka! Kiedy wyszedł na klatkę schodową prześlizgnęłam się między nogami, wybiegłam dzięki otwartym drzwiom. Na dworze czekał Kajtek, gdy zobaczył mnie zapłakaną podbiegł do mnie. -Co jest kochana?- spytał. Mimo różnicy czterech lat, kochałam go! Tak bardzo nie chciałam go opuszczać, wtuliłam łebek w jego futro, wybuchając szlochem. -W-Wyjeżdżam! Ja tu nie wrócę!- mówiłam przez łzy. Serce pękało mi na drobne kawałki. Twarz psa przebiegł strach. -Przykro mi...ale to koniec.- dodałam, nie wiedziałam, że to mówię miałam wrażenie, że zaraz wizja rozmaże się i stracę przytomność. -NIE...Proszę...-błagał. Pokręciłam żałośnie głową. Pokiwał niechętnie i pocałował mnie w policzek. Potem pożegnałam się z rodziną i odeszłam z podkulonym ogonem. Wsadzili mnie do auta. Przylgnęłam nosem do szyby, po czym położyłam się na tylnym siedzeniu i zasnęłam. Nie spałam spokojnie, słyszałam jak rozmawiali przez telefon, mówiąc, że obiecują przyjechać za tydzień... Dotarliśmy do domu. Postawili mnie na podłodze. Obwąchałam całe mieszkanie. Pachniało dziwnie...Kiedy wróciłam z pogodnych twarzy jakie mieli wchodząc na klatkę schodową, stały się okrutne. ' -WARUJ!- warknął mężczyzna. Nie wiedziałam znaczenia, tej komendy. W tym momencie na karku poczułam jego zimną rękę. Ścisnął mnie, pisnęłam i zaczęłam się wić. Przyłożył mnie do ziemi i zamknęli drzwi. Kolejne dni były jeszcze gorsze. Wychodząc do pracy nie zostawili mi nic do jedzenia. Burczało mi w brzuchu, z kuchni poczułam jedzenie i zjadłam je. Niestety gdy wrócili wpadli w szał. -CO TY DURNY PSIE ZROBIŁAŚ?!! MASZ JUŻ PRAWIE 5 TYGODNI! - wrzeszczeli. Wymagali zbyt dużo. Kobieta pchnęła mnie do salonu, po czym wsadziła mnie na balkon. O tyle było lepiej, że panowała tam cisza. Jednak głód i pragnienie były męczące. Zamknęłam oczy, udało mi się zasnąć. Jednak przebudziłam się już w mieszkaniu. Usłyszałam przekręcanie zamka w drzwiach i podeszłam. Zauważyłam, że do domu wchodzi chłopak z walizkami. -Jak minęły kolonie?- pytała jego matka. Wzruszył ramionami, jednak gdy mnie zobaczył wypuścił bagaże. -TO NAJGORSZY PIES NA ŚWIECIE! - powiedział. Stuliłam uszy, rozglądałam się szukając miejsca gdzie mogłabym uciec przed gniewem kolejnego domownika. Spojrzeli na siebie i poszli do kuchni. Żar lał się z nieba, leżałam w łazience. O dziwo dostałam jeść i byli wyjątkowo spokojni. Dość długo rozmawiali w pomieszczeniu, a kiedy skończyli naradę był wieczór. Wyglądali na zadowolonych. Serce zabiło mi szybciej czyżby zmienili się? '''Wzięli moją smycz. Zanieśli do samochodu i ruszyliśmy. Miałam nadzieję, że odwiozą mnie do domu i znów zobaczę mamę, tatę, siostrę i Kajtka! Jechaliśmy długo, dlatego na przemian patrzyłam przez okno i spałam. Dojechaliśmy do celu. Pachniało inaczej niż w mieście. W oddali czułam zwierzęta. Powietrze przepełniała leśna woń. Zamerdałam ogonem. Ruszyliśmy w głąb lasu. Doszliśmy do drzewa. Mężczyzna kucnął, wziął smycz i przywiązał do drzewa. Po czym wszyscy troje mieli okropne uśmiechy, odeszli. Zniknęli mi z pola widzenia. Znów serce pękało mi na kawałki. Po policzkach poleciały mi łzy. ' -AUUU!- zawyłam żałośnie z całych sił. Skomliłam, wyłam, płakałam...Chciałam związać z nimi swój los, kto wie może by się zmienili. W pewnym sensie i stopniu kochałam ich. Odwróciłam się w stronę drzewa i szarpnęłam. Jednak węzeł nie puścił. Podjęłam tą próbę jeszcze z raz, a potem opadłam na miękką ściółkę. Było zbyt gorąco. Zamknęłam oczy udałam się spać. W śnie widziałam swoją mamę, tatę i siostrę. Bawiliśmy się w parku. Usłyszałam huk, zamrugałam. Otaczała mnie ciemność. 'Przyspieszył się mi oddech. Była noc. Chmury spowiły niebo. Wtedy ujrzałam białe ostre światło przecinające niebo. A po nim niewyobrażalny huk. Pisnęłam, łapki zaczęły mi się trząść. Potem kolejny jeszcze gorszy. Jeden uderzył blisko drzewa, do którego zostałam przywiązana. ' -YEEK! - pisnęłam i zakryłam łapami oczy. Z każdej strony waliły pioruny, rozlegały się potworne grzmoty. To było straszne. Serce waliło mi, oddychałam bardzo szybko i niespokojnie. Wbiłam łapy w ziemię. Futro miałam nastroszone. Parę metrów przede mną walnął piorun, rozległ się nieopisywalny huk. Zadrżałam. To zdarzenie spowodowało mój lęk przed burzami. Myślami wróciłam do dawnych właścicieli. Początek muzyki: Alan Spilajk Thank you for everything '' '''Myślałam, czemu mnie zostawili, lub co zrobiłam nie tak? Znów poczułam przeszywający smutek i łzy na pysiu. Siedziałam ze spojrzeniem wbitym w łapy. ' Koniec muzyki. '''Postanowiłam znowu zasnąć. Obudziłam się. Było mglisto, oraz wywnioskowałam, że może być około piątej rano. Szkody po burzy były straszne. Nagle w oddali zobaczyłam dwa ciemne kształty. Stuliłam uszy i pisnęłam. Nie wiem czemu, przez chwilę liczyłam że wrócą po mnie. Jednak zaraz wybiłam sobie to z głowy. Wyczułam obcy zapach. Odwróciłam się, wzięłam smycz w zęby zaczęłam ciągnąć w desperacji. Chciałam jakoś uciekać, spojrzałam ostatni raz przez ramię. Zobaczyłam bruneta i dorosłego Owczarka Niemieckiego w czapce i stroju policyjnym. Kiedy zobaczyli mnie, podbiegli. -Nic Ci nie jest piesku?- spytał brunet. Pokręciłam głową. -Spokojnie, wpadłaś w dobre łapy i ręce. Pomożemy Ci. - zapewniał Owczarek Niemiecki. Pobiegł z tyłu drzewa i przegryzł smycz. Chłopak ściągnął mi pasek z szyi. -Chcesz zamieszkać z nami?- zasugerował idąc do swego wozu. Pokiwałam ochoczo głową. -Tak przy okazji, jestem Ryder, dowodzę Psim Patrolem. A to Chase. Kiedy wrócimy do bazy przedstawimy Tobie resztę.- powiedział chłopak. -Ja mam na imię Victoria.- przedstawiłam się. Doszliśmy do jezdni. Mało ruchliwej z resztą. Wzięli mnie i ruszyli. Zaparkowaliśmy przed ogromną wieżą. Wokół nas leżało wiele powalonych drzew. Z oddali widziałam, że automatyczne drzwi budynku rozsunęły się i wybiegł szczeniak. -Tato!- krzyknął. Chase zamerdał ogonem. -Część.- powiedział i przytulił syna. Nie śmiało zza Ryder'a wyszłam ja. Piesek wyglądał na mego rówieśnika. Widząc go serce zabiło mi szybciej niż kiedykolwiek. Oddech przyspieszył się, zaczęłam czuć nie wygodnie sie w moim futerku. Był taki przystojny! Poczułam się tak błogo! Przystojniejszego psa i stworzenia nigdy nie widziałam. -Poznaj Victorię! Ma ona cztery tygodnie. -przedstawił mnie jemu Ryder. -H-h-hej! - powiedział lekko się jąkając. Wydawał się zauroczony, mną. Kto wie wtedy myślałam, że raczej nie zakocha się we mnie. -No cześć.- odparłam. -Jestem Gray!- przedstawił mi się. -A ja Victoria, miło mi. - odpowiedziałam mu i zamerdałam ogonkiem. -Pokażę Ci bazę!- zaoferował bardzo entuzjastycznie. -Świetnie.- udzieliłam odpowiedzi. Jednak brunet miał mu coś do powiedzenia: -Gray! -T-taaaak?- spytał się. -Zbudziłbyś Rocky'ego i Rubble'a.- zapytał chłopak. -Ok.- pokiwał głową. Kiedy szliśmy powiedział mi trochę o sobie, z początku sądziłam, że to Owczarek Niemiecki jak jego tata, jednak wchodząc do bazy zauważyłam fioletową Husky. Okazała być się jego mamą, powiedział mi, że jest Gerberianem Shepsky, a imię mamy jego to Everest. Przy niej siedziała młodsza o parę minut siostra Graya, Brooklyn. Bardzo podobna z rozmieszczenia łat do ojca. Starał się zbudzić dwa pieski. Rocky to był szary Kundelek a Rubble Buldog Angielski. Dalej spali, poszedł do Rydera, czekającego na dworze. ''' -Nie bój się.- ozwał się głos Everest. -Mogę Ci powiedzieć na czym polega Psi Patrol. - powiedziała. Pokiwałam głową. -Każde z nas ma swój strój, pojazd i zawód. Ratujemy mieszkańców Zatoki, czasem i innych miast. - skończyła mówić. -SUPER!- pochwaliłam. W końcu Gray wrócił. Znów zaczęło serce mi szaleć na widok psa. Pokazywał mi bazę. Najpierw zwiedziliśmy parter poznając pieski. Potem wjechaliśmy na półpiętro gdzie znajdowała się przebieralnia na misję i dobudowany pokoik z toaletką. Zachwyciłam się. Wjechaliśmy na koniec na górę do centrum dowodzeń. -WOW! Ale macie fajnie, też chcę należeć do Psiego Patrolu.- powiedziałam. Psiak się uśmiechnął. -Wiesz, Ryder mówi, że mogę pomagać pieskom w finansach. Ostatnio znalazłem pieniądz, mama powiedziała, że mogę zachować i trochę interesuje się biznesem. Pokiwałam głową. Zjechaliśmy na dół. Słońce wyszło na widnokrąg. -A to jest park. - powiedział psiak. -Fajny!- pochwaliłam merdając ogonem. -Chcesz zagrać w Hop Hop Boogie? - spytałam. Zwiedzając bazę widziałam jak Marshall z Laiką grają w tą grę. -Gulp.- przękłnął głośno ślinę. -Taaa, pewnie.- odpowiedział mało pewnie. Zrobiło się mi go żal, mimo to pojechaliśmy windą aż do Centrum dowodzeń. Z głośników telewizora rozlegała się piosenka. Łapy poruszały się w rytm muzyki. Wykorzystałam parę sztuczek. Widziałam jak Gray patrzy na mnie. Dobrze mi szło, jednak nie wiem z jakich powodów mylił się. Kiedy gra dobiegła końca zawiesił głowę. '''Przykro było mi patrzeć na jego smutek. Podeszłam do niego i zapytałam zmartwiona: -G-Gray?! Co się stało? -N-nic.- odpowiedział spokojnie z nutką smutku w głosie. Jednak po chwili dodał. - Po prostu, ta gra mi nie wychodzi! -Nie martw się, ćwiczenie czyni mistrza.- powiedziałam pokrzepiająco, i liznęłam go po policzku. Widziałam jak się rumieni. Wtedy pomyślałam, iż czuje to samo? Rozdział 2 T'ego dnia poznałam nowego szczeniaka o imieniu Carlie wrócił z misji z Chase'm. Za nimi weszli Marshall i Kajtek...' -Kto to?- spytał mały pies. -Możliwe, że przyszła członkini.- powiedział Gray merdając ogonem. -Jestem Carlie.- przywitał się Gończy Węgierski. Za nimi weszła biała suczka, ciut nieśmiało. Piesek pobiegł po Rydera, a gdy wrócili Bolończyk nabrała pewności, przywitała się z nami. Bardzo polubiłyśmy się. -Witaj Lavia! Z przyjemnością przyjmiemy cię w Psim Patrolu.- powiedział chłopak. -Lavia. - przedstawiła się. -A ja Victoria.- dodałam. Czułam, że rozumie to co ja! Poszła zagrać z Carlie' m w Hop Hop Boogie. Zostałam sama, na dole z Kajtkiem. -Hej.- przywitał się ochoczo. -Hej...-odparłam. Dziwnie czułam się, z uczuciem, że nic już nie czuję. -Dzień po tym jak zniknęłaś, pojechałem do Zatoki Przygód i dołączyłem do nich! Teraz jestem świeżym medykiem!- mówił i pokazał mi swoją odznakę. Uśmiechnęłam się. Musiałam wyjść na dwór. Widziałam, że w parku bawi się Gray i Brooklyn. -HEJ!- krzyknęłam z dala. Brooklyn szczeknęła radośnie. -CZEŚĆ! - powiedziała. Gray machał na wszystkie strony ogonem. Szaro- biała Gerberian Shepsky spojrzała na brata jakby coś wiedziała i mówiąc, że chce poznać bardziej Lavię ruszyła do bazy. Nawiązałam z Gray'em rozmowę. Czułam się przy nim taka szczęśliwa i bezpieczna, a moje serduszko szalało. Leżeliśmy bardzo blisko siebie. Nie wiedziałam, że za nami stoi Kajtek z twarzą przerażoną. Opowiadałam Gray'o wi moją historię. Patrzył na mnie ze współczuciem, jednak w oczach psa palił się gniew, że sprawili mi taki los. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu. '''Z każdym dniem aklimatyzowałam się w bazie. Czułam się znacznie lepiej, niż u ludzi którzy wywieźli mnie. Moje uczucie do Gray'a rosło. Opowiedziałam Ryderowi, że zawsze chciałam być modelką i zaczęłam szkolenie na nią... Miałam już 14 lat i od dawna należałam do Psiego Patrolu. Dziś miał odbyć się konkurs na najładniejszą suczkę i najprzystojniejszego pieska. Gray okazał się najbogatszym psem na świecie i pomagał finansowo pieskom. Jednak nigdy pieniądze nie pociągały mnie. Muszę przyznać, że z każdym dniem moja miłość do niego wzrastała. W te Walentynki przytuliłam się do niego, albo liznęłam go. Z roku na rok, byłam coraz bardziej zakochana po uszy. Miałam cudowny pojazd Lamborghini Huracan na zwykłe misje, oraz wiele innych na specjalne. Wiele razy wygrywałam tytuł miss, siedziałam na backstagu. Jak zwykle miałam na sobie makijaż. Popatrzyłam się na moją obrożę, przypomniałam jak byłam szczęśliwa kiedy, Ryder mianował mnie członkinią ekipy zakładając mi czarną obrożę z kolcami. Mieli ogłaszać wyniki, wyszłam na scenę. Widziałam podekscytowane i pełne nadziei spojrzenia psiaków. ' -Tytuł najprzystojniejszego psa otrzymuje...-zaczęła organizatorka. Każdy wstrzymał oddech. -Gray z Zatoki Przygód! - oznajmiła. Zawyłam radośnie. Kajtek wywrócił oczyma. -A teraz czas na tytuł najśliczniejszej suni. - ciągnęła.- Ten tytuł przypada do....Victorii z Zatoki Przygód!- podeszłam. Na moją głowę założono cudowną koronę z niebieskimi klejnotami, oraz otrzymałam bukiet. Usiadłam obok pieska i położyłam na jego barku głowę. Poczułam jak puls przyspiesza mu. Zaczęłam coraz bardziej myśleć, czy nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray'a. 'Mając 16 lat, dokonałam ratunku. Gray wpadł do zamarzniętego jeziora. Lód załamał się pod nim. Obserwowałam zdarzenie z drugiego brzegu, jednak widząc jak wpada. Zmroziło mi krew w żyłach! Nie czekałam na reakcje Kaidena lub Amy. Wykorzystałam moje łapy, wybiłam się w powietrze. Wskoczyłam do wody. Chłód wydawał się jak szpilki wbijane w moje ciało. Jednak nie zwracałam na to uwagi, wzięłam głęboki wdech i zanurkowałam. Widziałam go pod wodą jak tonie, przyspieszyłam. Zamknął oczy. Złapałam nerwowo oddech. Tracąc powietrze. Wzięłam go za kłąb i postarałam się dopłynąć do powierzchni. Kaiden i Amy widząc mnie pomogli mi wyciągnąć Graya na brzeg. Nie dawno Youki odbywała z Brooklyn kurs pomocy. Zamknęłam oczy, starając przypomnieć sobie wszystko. Dzięki Bogu nie zapomniałam. Nacisnęłam na jego klatkę piersiową. Z ukochanego pyska wydobył się kaszel, otworzy oczy. Stałam obok niego. ' -Czy jestem w niebie?- spytał. -Jeszcze nie.- odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. -Uratowałam Cię.- dopowiedziała. -Dzięki.- odparł. -Co robiłeś na lodzie?- spytałam zmartwiona. -Tonąłem, he he.- odpowiedział zawstydzony. -Nie mogłeś być w miejscu gdzie byś nie prawie nie utonął?- zapytałam. -Taa, ale kto by by mnie uratował! - odparł. - Nie wiem.- rzekłam. - GRAY! VICTORIA! WRACAJCIE!! - krzyknęła Amy. - Ok, ok idziemy! Jeszcze raz dzięki. - podziękował rumieniąc się. - Nie ma za co! - odpowiedziała, puszczając do niego oko. * Zmiana sceny obroża Victorii - Hej Youki! Marshall przynieście koce termiczne zmierzcie im temperaturę!- krzyknął z daleka Kaiden. Właśnie wracali z misji. -Się robi!- odpowiedzieli. 'Dalmatyńczyk i Lisica przygryźli wargi. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Ryder natychmiastowo zjawił się przy nas. ' -Są troszkę wyziębieni Ryder, ale trzeba przynieść koce termiczne. - powiedziała Youki. - Nie!! - krzyknął nagle Gray. Po czym dodał. -Wystarczy jeden. - Jak chcesz. - powiedział nakrapiany piesek. 'Przynieśli nam jeden koc termiczny. Najpierw zarzucił go na mnie, później dopiero na siebie. Zarumieniłam się i szepnęłam mu coś na ucho: ' - Przystojny jesteś, wiedz, że jakaś dziewczyna ma na Ciebie oko! 'Zarumienił się, Potem odważyłam się by polizać go po policzku! Widziałam, że był wniebowzięty. ON MNIE KOCHA!! ' -Hej Youki? - zadałam pytanie. - Tak?- odpowiedziała Lisica. - Mamy już stałą i normalną temperaturę?- powiedziałam. 'Youki wyjęła termometr, odpowiedziała: ' - Niestety, jeszcze nie. 'Przechodziła Aurora. Żwawym krokiem idąc do wyjścia. ' - Ari! - zawołałam do suczki. - Tak? - Przyniesiesz nam pop - corn?- poprosiłam Kundelkę. - Pewnie!- pokiwała głową. '''5 minut później zjawiła się. - Jestem! - powiedziała policjantka powietrzna z miską pełną przysmaku. - Dzięki! - odpowiedzieliśmy. - Nie ma za co!- udzieliła odpowiedzi. Akurat przy łapie Graya leżał pilot do plazmy. Włączył telewizor i akurat leciał ,,Titanic". - Zostawić? - zapytał mnie. - Tak!- pokiwałam głową. 2 godziny później film zakończył się. Była już noc nadal siedzieliśmy pod tym kocem zmęczona położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu. Zasnęłam. Odwróciłem lekko jego głowę i widząc moją zarumienił się. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu. Rozdział 3 '''Dużo piesków kręciło się na dworze. Zauważyłam Lavię i Colette podeszłam do nich. ' -Hejka!- przywitałam się. -Hej kochana!- odparły dwie suczki. -Dziś Walentynki. Zamerdałam ogonem. Zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać i śmiać się. Kątem oka widziałam jak Gray wpada do budy i biegnie w naszym kierunku. Moje serce znów zaczęło bić. Zaprzestałam mówić. -Eee...Vicky? Wszystko ok?- zapytała Lavia, przekrzywiając głowę na bok. -Tak.- odparła. Jednak obie zachichotały i pokiwały głowami. Ciągle patrzyłam się na idącego Gray'a. Podszedł do mnie. Ubrany był w garnitur. Ach...czułam się źle będąc tylko w obroży i makijażu. Futro jako tako uczesane. Szybko zaczęłam je lizać. Udało się! -Cześć!- przywitałam się jako pierwsza. -Hej.- odpowiedział rozanielony. Choć sama czułam się podobnie do niego, zakrywając łapkę pyszczek zachichotałam. -Hej Victoria?! Chcesz się dzisiaj ze mną spotkać? - zapytał. Myślałam, że serce wyskoczy mi z klatki piersiowej. Chciałam szczekać, wyć z radości, wytarzać się o dziwo w błocie, przygotować i wyglądać przepięknie. -OCZYWIŚCIE!!- udzieliłam entuzjastycznej odpowiedzi! -I być moją walentynką? - dodał, lecz mniej pewnie. Z oddali widziałam jak Megan, Lavia, Colette, Musica, Roxy, Rozalia. Cieszą się widząc przebieg rozmowy. -O! TAK! - powiedziałam szczerze z wielką radością. '''Dał mi prezent. Mający niewielkie gabaryty, owinięty w przepiękny czerwony papier w serca przewiązany ciemno-różową tasiemką. Odwinęłam tasiemkę a papier sam otworzył się. Nosem podważyłam brązowe wieczko. Moim oczom ukazał się naszyjnik wykonany z prawdziwych pereł i szmaragdów. Byłam zachwycona. Odparłam: -Jest piękny!! Wtedy odważyłam się powiedzieć i zrobić coś więcej! ''' -JESTEŚ KOCHANY! - przemówiłam. Po czym podeszłam do niego serce wariowało mi! Podeszłam do niego. Nasze spojrzenie spotkały się. Wydawało się, że poza nami nikogo niema nikogo. Pocałowałam go w policzek. Byłam wniebowzięta. Coś bardziej słodkiego niż wcześniej uderzyło mnie. Kiedy odszedł. Westchnęłam. Wiedziałam, że to ten jedyny! Dziewczyny podeszły do mnie! Poszłyśmy gadając do mojej budy, wzięłam zestaw do makijażu. Spojrzałam się na wywieszone moje zdjęcie z Gray'em jako szczeniaki. '''Założyłam naszyjnik. Wraz z suczkami wjechałyśmy na górę aby przygotować się. Briana merdała z całych sił ogonem na myśl o spotkaniu z Dylanem, a Sage z Viggo znów kłócili się kto pójdzie z Aurorą. Kundelka rozdzieliła ich. Jednak tak czy owak wybrała Sage'a. Rozmawiałyśmy z Lavią o całym zamieszaniu. A kiedy rozmowa zakończyła się, westchnęłam pomogłam Youki wybrać sukienkę na randkę z Rockym. A następnie z Thunder zagrałyśmy w Hop Hop Boogie. Na sam koniec wraz z Roxy zrobiłyśmy sobie makijaż. Nastał wieczór. Drzwi w garderobie Psiego Patrolu były uchylone. Siedziałam sobie. Wszystkie suczki albo poszły gdzieś z ich miłościami, lub siedziały w bazie. Usłyszałam głos: -Cześć piękna! -No hej przystojniaku.- odpowiedziałam. Zamerdałam ogonem. Szczęka opadła mu w dół. Zarumieniłam się. -Skoczę tylko po coś do Briany ok?- zapytałam. -Pewnie.- skinął głową. Wychodząc spojrzałam się na niego, znowu poczułam ciepło i spokój. Może nie dla mojego serca, które znów chciało wyskoczyć mi z klatki piersiowej. Briana miała wychodzić, jednak udało mi się wziąć jej nowy projekt z Rossitą. Schowałam go, po czym wróciłam na górę. Nie myślałam o nikim więcej, jak tylko o podpalano- jasno- czarnym Gerberianie Shepsky. Był gotowy. Jednak w pokoju rozległ się śmiech... -Jesteś słodka pięknisiu! - przemówił Kajtek. Westchnęłam głęboko. Lubiłam go tak jak resztę piesków z Psiego Patrolu, lub ich przyjaciół. Jednak to co było już nigdy nie wróci. Moje serce bije dla kogo innego. Kochałam Gray'a, a moje marzenie by być z nim było zbyt blisko i piękne abym mogła je zniszczyć. Kątem oka zauważyłam jak u Gerberiana Shepsky mięśnie spinają się, a z gardła wydobywa wycieka warkot. ' -KAJTEK! WRR! LEPIEJ ŻEBYŚ OD NIEJ ODSZEDŁ! ALBO BĘDZIE PO TOBIE JASNE!! - krzyknął. Stałam skonsternowana. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam go tak wściekłego. Jednak moje serce mówiło, że to piękne, iż walczy o mnie. Poczułam jak rumienię się. -J-j-j-jasne! - odpowiedział biały Kundel z fioletowymi łatami na uszach. Widział, iż był przestraszony uciekł z podkulonym ogonem. -Przepraszam Victoria.- rzekł pies. -Nic się nie stało.- udzieliła odpowiedzi. -Ale co Ci Kajtek zrobił?- zapytałam, choć później to było oczywiste dla mnie iż wkradła sie nienawiść w towarzystwie z zazdrością. -Ee...Coś!- powiedział wymijająco. Uszanowałam to. -Aha.- pokiwałam główką. '''W wejściu zawiązał mi opaskę na oczy. Nawet nasze noski przypadkowo zetknęły się. Czułam jak moje i jego serce zabiło szybciej. Zachichotałam. Kiedy wyszliśmy dawno był wieczór. Czułam jak łapy najpierw dotykają asfaltu i chodnika, a potem miękki piasek. Doszliśmy na plażę! ' -Mogę już otworzyć oczy?- spytałam. -Jeszcze chwilę.- odrzekł Gray. Po dłuższej chwili stanęliśmy, a on podchodząc z tyłu delikatnie ściągnął mi opaskę. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się, a pyski zbliżyły. Jednak psiak speszył się. Widziałam jak rumieni się. -Już. - powiedział wskazując ogonem na miejsce za nim. -WOW!- westchnęłam. Za nim stał stół z różami dookoła. -Aww. Jesteś słodki!- dodałam. '''Zjedliśmy romantyczną kolację. Czułam jeszcze bardziej silniejsze uczucie do Gray'a. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Świeczki dawały nastrój. Jednak Gray miał jeszcze plan. Poszliśmy na spacer wokół plaży. Zabrał mnie ją jeszcze jedno przygotowane miejsce. Po pięciu minutach znaleźliśmy się na miejscu. Piasek był przykryty płatkami róż, z niego stworzone było wielkie serce dookoła stały świece. -Wow, tu jest pięknie.- przemówiłam. -Victoria!- wyrwał się radośnie. -Tak?- zapytała czule. -Chcę Ci coś ważnego powiedzieć.- odparł. Zastrzygłam uszami. -Słucham? -Od początku ciebie bardzo lubiłem, zawsze się o Ciebie martwiłem, byłaś dla mnie najpiękniejsza, przy Tobie czuje się szczęśliwy. Naprawdę Cię lubię, znaczy lubię to nie jest dobre słowo... KOCHAM CIEBIE! - szepnąłem. Słysząc te słowa nie wiedziałam co mam powiedzieć, serce skakało mi, wariowało a oczy rozszerzały się, Pamiętam jak raz chciałam pomóc w przeniesieniu wieszaka na kółkach, Max nie chcąco wpadł na niego, a ja potoczyłam się na klif. Gray mdlał i wychodził z siebie. Jednak kiedy on wykonywał trudne misje np. skoczył zza Panem Porterem, łapiąc go, pod nimi była woda. Sama mdlałam i panikowałam. -Czy chcesz zostać moją dziewczyną? - zapytał. To było to! Moje marzenia spełniły się! -TAK!!- krzyknęłam. Skoczyłam do niego tuląc się. -Też Ciebie kocham.- szepnęłam mu czule do ucha. Pocałowaliśmy się. To był mój pierwszy prawdziwy pocałunek, w dodatku z tym jedynym! Wróciliśmy kiedy na dworze była noc. Gwiazdy migotały, Księżyc oświecał drogę przy plaże, fale szumiały spokojnie. Powietrze przepełnione było miłością...naszą miłością. Skoczyłam na niego, potarzaliśmy się. Zatrzymaliśmy się prawie przy wodzie. Jego łapy spoczywały na moich barkach. Nasze czułe spojrzenia, patrzyły na swą drugą połówkę. Kiedy weszliśmy do bazy liznęłam go. Znalazłam Lavię obydwie opowiedziałyśmy sobie swoje przeżycia. Okazało się, że chodzi z Carlie'm! Następnie Ryder wezwał cały Psi Patrol na podsumowanie. Nowe pary siedziały w bazie obok siebie. Nową parą byli Dylan z Brianą! Ryder uznał, że od tej pory będziemy tak siedzieć podczas wezwań. Przedstawił pieskom trzy nowe pary. Skipper zawyła jako pierwsza z tłumu, potem reszta. Jedynie na nasz widok Kajtek miał kwaśną minę. Colette pocałowała Maximusa, byli już jakiś czas parą. Zaręczyli się nawet! Minimus także nie był ich widokiem zachwycony. Zasnęłam obok Graya. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu Nastał kolejny dzień. Obudziłam się przy piesku. Wstał i nie chcąc mnie budzić patrzył gdzieś w dal. Zamerdałam ogonem. ' -Hej.- odpowiedziałam jeszcze trochę zaspana. Gerberian Shepsky odwrócił się w moją stronę, miał takie szczęśliwe jego piękne oczy, gdy mnie zauważył. Czułam jak jego ogon uderza o podłogę. -Hej.- powiedział zadowolony. -Jak się spało?- spytałam, utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy. -Całą noc śniłem o moim największym marzeniu.- odparł. -Jakie?- zapytałam. -Ty.- odrzekł. Liznęłam go w ucho. Na dworze lało jak z cebra dlatego nie chciałam byśmy wychodzili z jego budy. Niestety chwilę przerwało wezwanie od Rydera. -Psi Patrol zbiórka w bazie! -Ryder wzywa! '''Psiaki przerwały swoje czynności. I pobiegły w stronę windy. Max wpadł na Marshalla, który kończył posiłek. Czarny Labrador z Dalmatyńczykiem wpadli na nas w windzie. ' -Och, chłopaki.-pokręciła głową ze śmiechem Laika. Wjechaliśmy na górę. -Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder sir!-powiedział Chase. Rozdział 4 '''Od tamtych wydarzeń minęły dwa lata. Dołączyło do nas dużo nowych członków, ale nie o tym. Carlie i LaVia wzięli ślub jak i Colette oraz Maximus. Ja i Gray także pobraliśmy się! Czy w tym niesamowitym dniu stresowałam się? Tak i to bardzo, praktycznie nie spałam! Ach to był dzień, dzień moich marzeń. Gdy wróciliśmy byłam tak zmęczona, że zasnęłam w jego budzie. Od tego czasu minął jakiś miesiąc. Wstałam pewnego poranka. Wyczułam jak Nuttie je z Shiraz jakieś danie. Gdy nosem powęszyłam by dowiedzieć się co to jest mało co nie byłam zielona. Tak mnie zemdliło, aż wszystko i wszyscy wokół mnie zawirowali. Postanowiłam się napić, jednak zaraz było mi jeszcze bardziej niedobrze. Musiałam pobiec do toalety w bazie. Gdy wychodziłam wpadłam na Gray'a. -Witaj słońce!-przywitał mnie czule. Jego piękne oczy spotkały się z moimi. Choć nie wyglądałam zbyt zdrowo. Od razu widziałam przestrach i przerażenie w jego oczach. -Victoria co CI?!-wykrzyczał. Serce mnie zakuło, przykro mi jest widzieć jak się martwi. -Po prostu jest mi bardzo niedobrze. -wyszeptałam, nie miałam nawet sił by powiedzieć coś normalnie. -Idę po Youki!-oznajmił! Pobiegł do windy, wpadł na Dilarę, świeżą członkinię ekipy. -Nic Wam nie jest?-zapytałam cicho. Wstając uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową, ruszyła dalej. -YOUKI!-wrzasnął. Lisiczka przerwała rozmowę z Mją. -Victoria czuje, się źle! Mam nadzieję, że nie ma zatrucia pokarmowego!-panikował mój ukochany Gerberian Shepsky. Youki przejęła się tą wiadomością i pobiegła po strój. Podeszła do mnie, ja w tym czasie musiałam się położyć choć nudności nie przestawały. Ryder już o tym wiedział...W sumie każdy w bazie... -Biedulka...-zmartwiła się Lady. -Mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie z nią ok.-mówiła Rose. Youki zaczęła wypytywać: -Wymiotowałaś? Czujesz ciężkość? Ja kiwnęłam głową. Myślałam, że przez to, że ostatnio zjadłam niesmacznego kurczaka. Youki posmarowała czymś mój brzuszek, trochę to łaskotało. Potem wyjęła monitor. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się. -I?-pytały pieski. -Mam dwie wiadomości!-oznajmiła. Gray mało co nie zemdlał. Kaiden uspokajał brata. -Victoria nie ma zatrucia pokarmowego!-oznajmiła, każdy wraz ze mną westchnęli z ulgą.-Ale...-zaczęła. -Spodziewa się szczeniaków!-dopowiedziała. Wiadomość zatkała mi powietrze w płucach. Poczułam się jakbym miała skrzydła i biegała po wietrze. Gray z radości zawył i latał po bazie dumny. Nie mogłam doczekać się jak przyjdą na świat. -Gratuluję!-ucieszyła się Lavia. Co fajniejsze okazało się, że Colette także będzie miała dzieci! Minął kolejny miesiąc. Colette już czuła jak się poruszają. Ja nic...byłam zaniepokojona i zmartwiona. Nudności trochę mi minęły ale miałam nieskończony apetyt. Zastanawiałam się ile och będzie. Już wtedy kochała je całym sercem. Gray był taki opiekuńczy! Codziennie od Zuzi przynosił mi śniadanie, obiad kolacje. O wykonywaniu zadań nie było mowy! W nocy leżeliśmy obok siebie. Pewnej z tych nocy wybudziłam się. Miałam dość zaokrąglony brzuszek. I wtedy...poczułam jak moje małe ruszają się! To było takie niezapomniane i wspaniałe! Obudziłam Gray’a. ' -Gray!-szepnęłam trącając go pyskiem. Zamrugałem i przebudził się. -Wszystko ok?-zapytał. Kiwnęła głową a nawet zachichotałam. -Tak! Nawet lepiej niż tak! Poczułam jak ruszają się!-powiedziałam na jednym tchu. Mojemu mężowi ulżyło. -Uff...to piękne wieści.-przemówił z ulgą. Zasnęliśmy. A tej nocy śniłam o nas! Mojej przyszłej rodzinie! Nie wiedziałam czemu, jak widziałam rodzeństwo Gray’a poczułam, że ktoś z moich stron powinien w mym śnie być, ale kto? Po wybudzeniu zachodziłam w głowę, jednak tamte myśli były bardzo, bardzo odległe... '''W końcu nadszedł ten dzień! Dzień ich narodził! Początek nie był zły, lecz bóle jakie miałam zapamiętam do końca! Do momentu porodu pamiętam wszystko przez mgłę! Jedynie przez ten czas pamiętam okropny ból, jak gdyby ktoś ściskał mnie tam z całych sił albo jak rana która jest duża i świeża. Najgorsze skurcze przyszły pod koniec! Co chwila moje ciało przechodził okropny spazm! Myślałam że zemdleje z bólu! Płakałam już nie mogłam! Gdy zawieźli mnie do szpitala patrzyłam na medyków aby dostarczyli moje szczenięta i zabrali bóle. Gray był tam przy mnie, uspokajał choć niezbyt na tamtą chwile do mnie to docierało. Potem dowiedziałam się, że przez pewien czas Gray zemdlał i Hucth oraz Rubble zaprowadzili go na dwór! Przebiegły ze zmartwiona po mnie ciarki! Colette 5 minut przede mną także w bólach na świat wydała swoje potomstwo. Ale nareszcie urodziłam trzy zdrowe szczeniaczki! Jeden był istną kopią ojca, jedna moją a najmłodsza naszą mieszanką. Razem wymyślaliśmy imiona. Samczyk był to Scott, suczka podobna do mnie Scotty a najmniejsza Mufin! Moje skarbki! Z początku nie odstępy wałam ich na krok. Gdy otworzyli oczy byli bardzo chętni poznawać świat! Tryskałam dumą! Moje życie było i jest takie cudowne! Choć miałam wrażenie, że kogoś brakuje...Minął jakiś czas właśnie jechałam z misji gdy nie potrąciłam kogoś! Gdy zobaczyłam suczkę zdębiałam! Skądś ją znałam! Wkrótce zaczęła tłumaczyć że kogoś szuka! Patrzyłam się w dal! Nagle ujrzałam jak LaVia cofa się w bok! A suczka wołała: ' -O MATKO I CÓRKO! TAK TO ONA!! SIOSTRZYCZKO KOCHANA!! 'Wtedy jak tsunami napłynęły mi wspomnieni! To...to...moja starsza siostra! Valixy! Obydwie przywitałyśmy się! A chwilkę później ktoś w nas wpadł czułam jak siła wypucha mnie za most! Przednimi łapami chwyciłam się za kawałek mostu. To przerażenie na ich pyszczkach...straszne. Gray chciał skoczyć mi na ratunek, ale Valixy go ubiegła. Wkrótce złapała mnie i poprosiła by nas wciągnął. Opowiedziałyśmy sobie dużo! Przedstawiłam nasze szczeniaczki! Byłam taka zadowolona! W końcu czułam, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Opowiedziałam po powrocie jej moją historie! Była wściekła jak mówiłam jej o ludziach, którzy mnie skrzywdzili. Jej błękitne oczy płonęły do nich nienawiścią! I tak się stało, że moja siostra tu jest. Niesamowitym przeżyce znowu było zostanie mamą! Ruchy, narodziny Blaise’a. Taki malutki! Skończyłam opowiadać! ' -Jestem dumna, że mogę być członkinią Psiego Patrolu!- wstałam i przemówiłam! Nadal kontynuowała wypowiedź.-Iż mam wspaniałych przyjaciół! Męża, za którego wskoczę w ogień, niezwykłe szczeniaczki, za które mogę zginąć! Najukochańszą siostrę i rodzinę! Nic bym w swoim życiu nie zmieniła...nic a nic! '''Koniec Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinek 5 Kategoria:Odcinki 5 Kategoria:Opowiadania Chye Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Valixy Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Megan Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Minimus Kategoria:Musica Kategoria:Rozalia Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Blaise Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Nuttie